tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Civil War Overhaul
Civil War Overhaul was a mod in which added new quests to the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and Imperials, which never appeared in game due to time limitations. This mod had been implemented in the compilation Epic Gameplay Overhaul. Starting on October 15 2016, the mod has been hidden, due to the mod author making a statement regarding U.S. politics. It was avalible again from November 9th to November 16th, On January 10th, the mod was permanently removed with the results of the United States presidential election and people who disagree with Apollodown politically enjoying the mod as the given reason. Features The main feature of the mod is to completely re-make the Civil War design in . The cut content hold capital city battles are restored and occur after the hold campaign missions and fort battles (which are somewhat randomized, and also include an extra mission to assassinate enemy commander). Battle odds depend on the number of soldiers killed previously (so-called "Murder Mayhem score"). Failing to win a battle causes the enemy faction to attack one of your cities (expect to be approached by a courier after some in-game days for instructions what to do next). The AI is also improved along with classes of enemies. The Stormcloaks will gain Giants and wolves, while the Imperials will get Champions (strongest unit) and hounds (counter to stormcloak wolves). Both sides will gain Mage and Thief class soldiers to fight for their side. Tactics will be used with ranged enemies (mages and archers), staying back and suppressing the opposing side, while close-combat units charge forwards. List of changes *More variety of soldiers, featuring racial diversity in the imperial Legion (the original game uses only fair skin tone for Redguard soldiers) *Guards will now become hostile whenever you wear the uniform of either an imperial or stormcloak soldier. *Spies are added for both sides. And they only attack in either opposing sides that occupies hold city capitals. *Hold capitals can come under siege and must be defended to maintain control of the Hold ("Spanish Inquisition" event outside the core questline, allegedly disabled in the final mod release). *Sometimes one or two dragons will appear over Hold-battles (the chance is called "Party Crashers" in the mod configuration menu). *It is now possible to lose battles and eventually the entire Civil War. However, the losing ending is regarded as buggy and broken. A video shows a possible bug. *It is possible to switch sides during Season Unending peace talks. *This mod is prone to crash due to increased use of resources (something like ENBoost is recommended). Unfortunately, it's also prone to bugs (glitches, or even getting stuck) due to vanilla civil war bugs, not carrying forward Unofficial Patch civil war fixes, and also bugs in the mod itself. The MCM menu features a button to automatically win the current hold, and a button to automatically win the whole civil war - expect to have to use them or console commands, reloading an earlier savegame often won't help. *Unhidden archived page of the mod can be found here Explaining everything. *The mod is no longer available, you can read more about Here